Last year
by MiaWeasley1885
Summary: Hermione seems to not be able to stop stumbling into him wherever she went, between advanced defense against the art class and flying lessons she is seeing a lot more of that blonde Slytherine than she would like to... or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my very first story and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me, everything else is is property of JKR.

Everything started the first day of school, neither Ron or Harry had come back to finish their last year at Hogwarts because they said that they needed a time of, or they where just being the lazy asses they had been all summer. So for the first time in my 7 years of school life I didn't have my friends with me, which was really weird. Thank god I had Ginny, without her there was no way I would have done it.

School this year would be... interesting. Not just because Ron and Harry weren't here but because, well it hadn't been a year since Voldemort had been defeated and I was a friend of Harry's. People knew me, for helping "the chosen one" defeat Voldemort. It was really awkward. Everyone wanted to talk to me, they wanted me to tell them everything about last year. And that was the worst.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I was in the dining room already. Some people stopped eating and looked at me but I decided to ignore them and walked straight to the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Neville where waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Mione" they answered

"Why are you so late? Breakfast is almost over" Ginny said

"I fell asleep" I lied, the truth was that I preferred eating breakfast really fast than having all the school looking at me all morning.

I finished my breakfast and looked around. They where very few the ones that decided to come back to finish their last year. There were really few Gryffindor's including me, Lavender, Seamus and Neville, some Ravenclaw's including Luna, Terry Boot and others, almost no Hufflepuff's and the Slytherin's, they were the least of all. Between others there was Pansy, Blaise and Draco Malfoy. He looked up and caught me looking at him, I looked away immediately. I really didn't understand what was he doing here, everyone else I got it, but him? It just didn't make any sense, everybody knew he hated Hogwarts. I looked over at him once again... his head was down and he wasn't eating anything. Why wasn't he eating? Or talking? Why did I care? I didn't, but I couldn't figure this out, and I hated it.

"Hermione! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry Ginny what where you saying?"

"I said we better get going or we'll be late for potions"

"Ok, let's go."

As we walked out of the dining hall I saw Lavender far away, she saw me and smiled sadly, so ironic.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really hope you liked the first chapter of Last Year, it was really short I know but it was like the introduction to the whole story, sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm writing in my kindle and the keyboard is really complicated.

Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot, everything else is property of JKR.

Thanks to the reviews, they are really helpful! ㈴5 ㈵6

I hope you like this chapter!

The new potions professor was as boring as listening to a plant. He spoke slowly and so low that you had to bent over the desk to try to hear him. I was sitting next to Ginny, and honestly? If you ever want I to pay attention to a class, sit as far away from her as possible. She kept writing me notes about the hot guys in the classroom and boring Mutnick, which made it really hard to concentrate.

Professor Mutnick kept talking for two hours nonstop and when the class was over, everybody sighed happily. We met Luna in the hall and together we walked towards the garden to take the most out of our free period. Luna and Ginny where talking about an assignment when I saw Draco walk out of the castle. His head was down and he had a book in his hand. He looked up and -once again- caught me looking at him.

"Mione" Ginny said "we were talking about how much fun the new class would be, don't you think so?"

"God no, you know how much I hate Quidditch"

"It's not Quidditch you know" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice "it's more like flying lessons"

"We already had those in 1st year" I complained

"Yeah but it's advanced now, it would've come in handy last year..." Ginny said

"Anyway, it'll be fun!" Luna said happily

"Sure... fun."

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Ginny said

"Yeah, good luck in herbology" with that Luna and Ginny left me alone.

Thank god I didn't have to take herbology this year, instead I was taking advanced defense against the dark arts, a special class with just three other classmates in it, one from each house, the best from each house, and this was our first class. I was really excited about it.

I walked towards the class so caught up in my thoughts I stumbled into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked up "Malfoy"

"Granger" he sounded surprised "what are you doing here?" He said rudely

"I'm going to class, what do you think I'm doing"

"Wait you mean advanced-defense-against-the-dark-arts class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Great, just great" he said angrily

"What?"

"The fact that I'm going to have to spend 4 hours a week sitting with you and 2 other people in the same classroom" he laughed meanly and looked away

"Wait, you are the best of your class?"

"Don't sound so surprised Granger" and with that he entered the classroom.

"How was your advanced class for prodigies?" Ginny asked when she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ugh awful!" I answered collapsing in a chair next to the redhead

"What? Why? You were so excited about it!"

"I know! But you would never guess who the Slytherin selected is"

"Who?" She sat at the edge of the chair

"Draco Malfoy"

"Seriously?" She asked almost yelling

"Seriously" I said

"My dear friend, you have the worst luck"

I know, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I don't have much to say to you today so straight to the point.

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot belongs to me in this story, everything else is property JKR.

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

The next morning I woke up at the same time as Ginny so there was no way I could be late for breakfast, sadly.

"Are you ready for the flying lessons?" She asked as we walked.

"Ha! I don't think I'll ever be ready for that"

"I heard we are having the classes with the Slytherins" she whispered

"Keeps getting better"

"Oh come on Mione they're not that bad!" She sounded almost angry

"I known, I know, sorry, it's just that we have potions and history of magic with them already, now this, and I have to spend 4 hours a week with Draco... my Slytherin glass is almost full"

"You should try to get to know them, they are really fun"

"Yeah" I said all though it wasn't true, I don't have anything against them but in my 7 years of school life non had seem like "fun"

As we ate breakfast the mail arrived and Ginny received a letter from Ron.

"What does it say?" I asked, things had been terribly weird between me and Ron since we kissed last year, nothing really happened after that. I thought we would, like, start seeing each other, but he pretended the kiss never occurred. Once when I tried to talk about it he said to me "Mione I think it's better if we just forget about it, we're better off as friends" I nod and pretended I was completely fine with it, but that night when I got home I cried myself to sleep, it hadn't been the same between us. We didn't even fight anymore, we just ignored each other, like 7 years of friendship never existed, like all we had in common was Harry and Ginny. It hurt, a lot. I had been so sure we would be together... I was as wrong you could be.

But Ginny didn't know anything about it.

"Nothing, he's just talking about life back home, he says Tobby said his first words,and he also asks about how are you doing" Ginny said. He asked about time, nice time to pretend he cared, right? When he is home and I'm not.

"I can't believe he said his first words! That's so cute!" I said avoiding the Ron subject

"I know right!"

"Ok Ginny let's go, we have a class to attend" I said, sadly.

"Ok girls and boys, we are here for one reason, and one reason only. The fact that most of you, don't really know how to fly a broom. Not correctly anyway. And I'm here to change that, to help you change that" said professor Arreg "Now! You'll get in pairs! One Gryffindor and one Slytherin, and to show my kindest me, you are allowed to choose your own couples! You have half a minute!" Wow, she was intense, I thought.

Partner, partner, partner... a Slytherin partner, almost everybody was already taken and not knowing any serpent wasn't helping. I saw Ginny far away already with a partner, Blaise Zabini. I also saw some Gryffindor girls begging Malfoy to be with them, pathetic. Well, I guess those girls have their point, I thought, he was seeker of the Slytherin team after all, and he kinda had good look so I guess. He seemed to be rejecting them thou... weird.

"Professor Arreg!" I said when I saw her

"Miss Granger right?" She answered in high pitched voice

"Yeah," I smiled "I just wanted to ask you if I could maybe be alone..."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss Granger but did I not make myself clear?" She said with a cinical smile

"No! Of course you did! Crystal clear..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I work better alone... and there is no one available anyway"

"You work better alone? Well miss Granger I'm afraid this class is all about team work, you kids today all autonomous" she sighed "and you are wrong, there is one boy just like you that insists on being alone, you'll team up with him, that way you can be alone together" she smiled

"And who would that be Professor?"

"That blonde Malfoy boy"

"You mean Draco Malfoy?" I asked eagerly

"Yes, him" she said and left.

I looked over at him, all the girls had already left. He looked at me as the professor got over to him.

"What?!" I heard him say

I know right? The worst of luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me in this story, everything is property of JKR.

I want to specially thank the new followers of this story, you guys helped me keep going, I love you!

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Give me ideas and suggestions!

Question: what do you thin about Ginny and Blaise?

Love you guys!

"Malfoy" I said when he approached me

"Granger" he smirked "you should be happy, you know?"

"And why would that be?"

"Well starting with being teamed up with me, you know how many girls would like to be in your position?" He said seriously

"Oh yeah, I'm so lucky" I said. Maybe I had been kind of lucky to be with him, after Harry, he is the best one at this.

"But I'm not, you don't even like flying"

"How do you even know that?"

"Just because I don't particularly like you doesn't mean I don't pay attention" he said. Wow, I thought, this guy did know how to shut me up.

"Ok kids, for the first class I a will talk to you about the importance of flying..." Professor Arreg said and started her lesson. It was weird, to say the less, to be sitting right next to Draco Malfoy... from time to time I would look over at him and find him looking to the front really concentrated, which meant that he was either listening to the class of sleeping with his eyes open. He looked so... peaceful, which was really really uncommon. The whole situation was uncommon.

"Granger be careful, if I catch you looking at me once again I might think you like me" he said without looking my way. I blushed fiercely and looked away. He looked at me and laughed "I was joking, Granger, it's called breaking the ice" I looked away once again "ok, look. WW are going to be together the whole year, like it or not, here and in defense against the dark arts. And I don't know about you, but I would prefer if we were not trying to kill each other every minute" he had a point

"If that was possible..."

"I don't like you, and clearly you don't like me, I'm notnsaying we shoukd be friends, but we could try to stand each other right?" I was about to say that he probably didn't want to stand a mudblood, but instead I said

"Right" he half smiled and looked away.

"I just don't get him!" I said to Ginny later that day

"He's just trying to be nice, what's not to get about that?"

"The fact that he is Draco Malfoy! He's not nice!"

"Blaise says that he has changed a lot..."

"I can see that, he didn't even try to call me mudblood or muggle born..."

"Maybe he is ashamed... about everything that happened"

"Maybe he is..." I said "so... Blaise?" She blushed and giggled, then threw a pillow at me. I laughed a threw it back to her.

"He's... nice"

"That's what they call it this days? Nice?" I said and we laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

Okay so here is the deal, I havent' posted in a really long time, and eventhough i do think that this story has a lot of potential, I don't think I'm good enough at writing it.

So, I'm just going to writeone more chapter and see how it goes.

Thanks to the ones that followed, liked or reviewed this story, you guys probably already forgot about it (insert laughing emoji here) butI haven't forgotten about you. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Last thing, I'm going on an exchange program this summer so I hope that when I come back, my English would have improved enough to write a little better! (clearly I'm not from the US, actually I've never even been there so there's that.)

Oh and maybe if I don't follow the exact rhythm of the story I had later, I did it kind of in purpose, I'm trying to make it a liitle more fun and fluent, wish me luck!

Disclaimer: None of this characters belongs to me, they are all property of JKR

*** A week later ***

Just because I don't particularly like you doesn't mean I don't pay attention – that little sentence wouldn't go out of my head, and that made me ask myself who really was Draco Malfoy. So far I'd realize that he was actually pretty good at school, best student kind of good, and that he was really good with details, like when he said he liked the new shampoo I was wearing. It's amazing how you can know someone for so long, but not really know him at all.

I started paying more attention to him in class, how he lifted his eyebrow when someone said the wrong answer, or how he touched his forehead when he was concentrated.

So, clearly today in flying lessons I was watching him when he said "Hermione stop staring, it makes me nervous" I almost run into the castle of embarrassment. I was so ashamed, I didn't even realize he'd called me Hermione instead of Granger until three hours later.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Arreg said after lunch "I've received really good reviews of you, of how incredibly clever, and commited you where" I smiled at that but… "But I can't really see that in class…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry professor, flying brooms are not really my thing, but I swear I'm doing my best"

"It doesn't seem like it, you have to get better somehow, or you could fail the class"

"Oh no Professor please, is there anything I could do?" I just couldn't fail flying lessons! It's like failing gym

"I'll think of something" And she left.

"What was all that about?" Draco said at my back

"Oh Merlin's beard, Dra-Malfoy don't do that!" he grinned a little at that, I really hope he didn't notice I called him Draco.

"So? What was that about?" I couldn't tell him I was failing that would be pathetic.

"That? Uhm… nothing, we were just uhmm, chatting" I lied. Badly

"Chatting huh? Ok then, but you did know that you are the worse liar in the world right?" he said that and then he left.

That night when I went to my room I found a box of frog chocolates in my bed, with a letter attached to it. It was a picture of Ron and Harry laughing that said "We Miss you ´Mione!" and a letter of them telling me about everything outside of Hogwarts. "I miss you too guys…" I said quietly. It was weird not having them around. It happened a lot that I turned to tell Ron or Harry, a joke or anything and they weren't there. It was weird and sad, after all we've been through…

"Hermione!" Ginny's screaming voice stopped my thinking time

"What?"

"Blaise asked me out!" oh no

"really? That's awesome"

"He just asked me to walk with him in the gardens and just talked to me you know? He is really different than what we think…" She kept talking, and I kept listening. But I hated when she did this to herself. She is in love with Harry, everyone knows that, and Harry loves her back, but she doesen't believe it, mainly of course because Harry hasn't been able to express his feelings to her, partly because of his promise to Ron.

But anyway, she loves him, but she thinks Harry does not love her back, so she looks for other boys to try and forget about him, something that is not really healthy if you ask me…

But I kept smiling, as she kept talking, because, right now, this exact moment, she was happy, and who am I to take that away from her.

Ok, it's awful, I know, I'm sorry.

Goodbye guys! It was a pleasure


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Thank you very much for the new followers/favorites/reviews my last chapter got me! It really meant a lot to me!

I really thought that chapter was the last but you guys inspired me, specially one amazing comment I got from Gia1802 that said "Dude, you have a way with words. It's like you weave them into awesomeness" really helped me decide to keep writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!

One last thing, if you guys could review more, with ideas for future chapters it would be awesome! I'd love to see what you guys want to do with the story so we can all have a little part in it.

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot belongs to me everything else belongs to the amazing JKR

"Granger" Draco said while sitting next to me in the library "I've heard you've been having some trouble with flying"

"Malfoy, please, if you are coming here to brag about how awesome you are at that and how bad I am…"

"Shut up for once in your life Granger" He interrupted me "I was going to offer you my help"

"What?"

"I'm offering you my help. An extra class or two to get back in track with the lessons"

"You want to help me?" I said astonished "And what do you get out of this?"

"What makes you think that I will get anything out of this?" He said, and I raised my eyebrows "Ok ok, maybe professor Arreg caught me yesterday out late, and said that I wouldn't have detention if I helped you"

"That's more like it" I said returning my attention to my book

"So? Yes?"

"Okay"

And then he left.

***A month later, next to the lake***

"Hey" Draco said while sitting next to me. For the past month, between DATDA and Flying lessons and private classes, Malfoy and I… well, we weren't exactly friends, but we where more than just classmates. He really was so intelligent and so funny and nice at the same time. I had actually laughed with him. More than once.

"Hi" I said

"uhm… Granger I was just…" I looked up at him "wondering when our next lesson would be" he said quickly

"Oh, well what about tonight?"

"It's a date" he said and I blushed

"You wish" I said and he laughed

"I thought you would have read all the books in the world by now"

"Oh of course not" I said laughing

"Ok but close the book" he said attempting to grab it, I moved it fast enough "Granger, drop the book" he said standing up, I did as well

"No, why would I do that?"

"So we can talk Hermione have you ever heard of that?" he said and run towards me. I run away from him. Oh for Merlin's beard I can't believe we were doing this. He grabbed me by my stomach and started running in circles as I kicked his belly "Granger stop that!" he said laughing

"Or what?" I said and continued. That said, he started running towards the lake "No! No no no no, I stopped! Draco I stopped the book is all yours!" he put me in the ground and smiling he said

"You called me Draco"

"No I did not" I said blushing fiercely

"Oh you did, accept it Granger you are starting to like me"

"Yeah right! I didn't and I don't" I said as I walked in the castle

"You are literally walking away from me, of course you did!" He shouted while laughing. I said nothing and continued walking, but he couldn't see the big smile in my face.

Maybe I did like him; after all he was being nice.

"Hermione is it true?" Ginny said entering my bedroom.

"What?"

"Okay this will sound stupid, I know, but you know how gossip flies in here…"

"Ginny, what?"

"It's stupid, I know it's not true, but someone said that that he saw you playing near the lake… with Draco Malfoy. I told him that he must have seen wrong, and he needed glasses, but he sounded so sure" I stayed silent "oh for Merlin's beard, Hermione is true isn't it?"

"Is it that bad?" I said

"Well, it is Draco Malfoy, the ´pure blood´that hates ´mudbloods´ the same one that has been making your life, and Harry's and Ron's, hell for the past seven years." She was getting ready to continue, but I stopped her.

"He's changed Gin… Or I never really knew him… but" I just couldn't explain myself. I didn't really know if he had actually changed or he was just messing with me. He was nice, and he hadn't called me anything bad the whole year… but he hadn't exactly said he was sorry either.

"I'm just saying… He is Draco Malfoy Mione… he is bad, and that never goes away… not completely anyway"

"Yeah" I said and she left.


End file.
